Do You Sparkle
by CheyanneSaysHii
Summary: While on a visit to Romania, America becomes convinced that Romania is a vampire, and Romania is left to prove he's not. No romance. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Bucharest, Romania. America was currently visiting Romania in an effort to increase diplomatic relationships. Currently, the host country himself, Romania, was leading the visiting one on a tour of his beautiful capital city.

"This here is the Arcul de Triumf; it's modeled after the Arc de Triomphe in france as you may know," Romania explained cheerfully, pulling America to the front of the magnificent structure.

"Woah, dude, that's like, totally cool!" exclaimed America looking up at the structure with wide eyes. "I mean, no where near as cool as the Gateway Arch, but it's still, you know, cool." Romania laughed understanding that Alfred could be quite conceited when it came to his country being the best.

"How about I show you the parliament building?" Romania suggested. "There are lots of cool stories about it back from world war two and even before that in the 1700's." he explained as they walked.

"It's that old?!" America exclaimed.

"No, it was built in the 1980's, but the place it was built on has a lot of old stories," Romania clarified.

"Not ghost stories, I hope," gulped the younger nation nervously.

"Ooh there's plenty of those too, but I was more or less talking about vampires."

"Vampires? That's awesome!" America said excitedly.

"You bet. Oh, here we are: the beautiful parliament building" Romania replied smiling.

" Whoa, dude, you have fangs! You're a vampire!" America screamed.

"What are you talking about? I have one fang yes, but that's because my culture is so vampire-centric. I'm no where close to being an actual vampire." Romania responded.

"Dude, I swear I saw two fangs. You have to be a vampire!" America said defiantly.

"America," Romania said gently, "I can promise you I'm not a vampire".

"Prove it then!"

"Excuse me?"

"Prove you're not a vampire."

"Ok, well, vampires burn in the sun right? I'm not burning right?" Romania reasoned.

"But don't vampires sparkle in the sun?" Romania looked at America with a look of shock, anger, and bewilderment.

"Of course they don't sparkle! What kind of bullshit is that?" he cried.

"I don't know it was in some book series. Moonlight or Starlight or no- Twilight that's it!" America said defensively.

"Well that's incorrect. Everyone knows vampires burn in the sun not sparkle. As I was saying earlier though, I'm obviously not burning-or sparkling- so I'm not a vampire," Romania answered.

"Ok," America said as they began walking down the street towards a café. "What about silver. It's supposed to burn vampires right?"

"Yes, it does. If you find me something silver I will touch it for you and show you it won't burn me."

"How about this?" America asked producing a necklace from his bomber jacket. "It's one-hundred percent silver." Romania took the necklace from America who watched with complete focus as he held it, twirled it, and even inspected the little key charm at the bottom- all without any kind of pain or hassle.

"See?" Romania asked handing back the necklace.

"Iggy gave it to me," America replied smiling as he tucked the necklace back into his jacket. "But that's besides the point. Sunlight and silver didn't effect you, but what about garlic?"

"Would you like me to eat some? There's a farmers market not too far away, or that café back there might have some."

"A farmers market? Dude, I want to see!" America said hopping with excitement. Romania led the excited nation towards the farmers market. While they walked down the busy streets, he pointed out some landmarks and other major buildings.

"That's an art museum, and that's a theater for the performing arts. Here's a library, and in that direction is a very old cathedral," Romania pointed out each one as they made their way down the street. Every new building was met with cries of "whoa!", "cool!", and "no way!" from the visiting nation.

It took awhile, but they eventually reached the farmers market. Romania and America wandered the aisles searching for garlic, looking at all the fresh produce and crafts set out for purchase. It took a while because America kept getting distracted, and eventually he bought a small key chain as a souvenir. A couple vendors later they found an older woman selling garlic and onions that she grew out on the edge of the city. Romania payed for a clove of garlic and he and America walked over to a small seating area on the edge of the market.

Romania took a bite out of the garlic, chewed and swallowed it; America once again watching intently.

"Ugh, garlic tastes disgusting when it isn't mixed with something else," Romania said scrunching his nose up at the taste.

"So you can eat garlic too, hmm? Well then, only one other thing to test: a wooden stake."

"What!?" Romania exclaimed. "Are you serious? Driving a stake into anyone's heart would kill them- vampire or not. It would obviously hurt me very much if u staked me, but you and I both know neither of us can die that way."

"I guess you do have a point there" America said nodding. "And I already know you show up in mirrors and pictures because I've taken pictures with you, and I see your reflection in the glass on the table. I guess that means that you really aren't a vampire. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's ok, although it is getting kind of late. How about we start heading home?" Romania said good-naturedly.

"Of course, my hotel is in the direction of your house right?" America asked.

Romania nodded and the two countries headed off down the street. The walk seemed shorter, and in the fading light, the city of Bucharest shined with beauty. America asked a few more questions about Romania and he in turn asked America questions. Soon enough the two nations made it to Americas hotel.

"Goodnight, America," Romania said.

"Goodnight, Romania," America replied.

The countries shook hands before turning their separate ways. Romania continued down the quiet streets of his beautiful capital. He whistled as he walked, hands in his coat pockets, and after a bit made it to his house. A beautiful house really- not overly large or fancy, but elegantly designed in the neo-gothic style that was popular before world war two. Romania stepped into his living room and flicked on the lights. He took of his boots and coat and left them by the front door before heading down the hall and going through a simple black door. He walked down the staircase leading from the door, the automatic lights flicking on as he descended. When he reached the bottom the rest of the lights went on illuminating the small room. It was made of stone and arranged almost circularly. In the center was a black cauldron hanging over a small pit for a fire. The walls were mostly bare save for a few faded tapestries. Off to one side was a desk covered in bottles of brightly colored liquids and scrolls of parchment. On the opposite wall was a long mirror in pretty good shape for having sat there for the better half of 1000 years. It was to this mirror that Romania now walked.

Out of his shirt sleeve he pulled a thin wooden wand, which he lifted up over his head

"Missus est maledictio quae retro," he chanted over and over waving his wand around his head in a slow circle. Purple light slowly began to drift down around him. After saying the incantation for a 10th time he lowered his wand and looked at the mirror where his reflection was slowly fading.

"Oh, yes, America. I'm totally _not_ a vampire," he said flashing a fang-toothed smile as the spell was completed, and his reflection completely disappeared.

* * *

Translation: Reverse the curse that has been cast (Latin)


End file.
